


Playful Poking

by yakyak7621



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Boredom, M/M, Playing, Playtime, Poking, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyak7621/pseuds/yakyak7621
Summary: Boredom takes over the water tower and uhhh just read it if you wanna, its really wholesome
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Playful Poking

**Author's Note:**

> yep 
> 
> okay have fun now

Yakko was sitting on the couch slumped back in boredom. He had flipped through every channel on the TV multiple times only to find that nothing exciting was on. He let out a long sigh, stretched out his back, and sank back into the couch. He decided to close his eyes for a moment since there was clearly nothing interesting happening in front of him. His mind started wandering a bit but it seemed as if his own mind had no good ideas to cure this lingering boredom. And that’s the exact moment his eyes shot open. He felt something, as if it was a tap- or no.. a poke. 

He turned to look over the arm of the couch to see his younger brother peeking over the edge of it, arm still outstretched from gently poking his side. Once he had Yakko’s attention, he bolted behind the couch, turned to look back at Yakko, and waited for him to try and get him back. Yakko, quickly catching on, stood up from his cushioned seat and chased after the middle warner. Wakko ran to the kitchen, giggling, and slipped around the counter. Yakko quickly followed and dove for him. Unfortunately for Yakko, he landed hard on his chest when Wakko sprinted in the other direction. Not letting his painful landing stop him, he got up and just like that, he was after his brother’s fluffy little butt again. Wakko laughed as he ran towards Dot and slid past her, Yakko following close behind. She watched the two chase each other playfully before deciding to take her turn on the TV. 

They chased after one another for a while, poking each other then bolting away before they could poke back. The middle warner found himself running from Yakko again, and ran past Dot once more. Wakko ran towards their room and looked behind him to see how close Yakko was. But to his dismay, he didn’t see his older brother at all. Confused, he stopped running and looked around. Boy was that a mistake, for suddenly he hit the ground. Yakko had tackled him from behind and started nipping at him and tickling him. Wakko started giggling and laughing while trying to fight off the older of the two. Yakko, showing no mercy, continued to tickle and taunt him, seeing how long he could hold him down like this. It wasn’t very long, for wakko started pleading to be set free. “Yakko, stOp- I’m gonna pee myself!!” Wakko barely managed to get out between laughs and gasping for air. “Try and stop me!” Yakko said in a devilish tone, well aware that his brother couldn’t do anything. At least he thought. The youngest brother gasped for air then kicked Yakko right in the jaw. 

Yakko fell back and yelped in pain, holding his jaw. Wakko, realizing what he just did, quickly sat up and looked at his brother on the floor. “Sorry… I didn’t want to have an accident.” Wakko said after catching his breath. He scooted over to his older brother and hugged him, feeling bad for what he did. “You didn’t have to kick so damn hard.” Yakko replied, only a little bit salty about the situation. “I know, I said sorry”

“I don’t think sorry is going to fix jaw pain.”

“I know but I want you to know I feel bad about doing it…” 

“I already know you feel bad but that’s still not helping.”

Wakko then got up and kissed his brother’s jaw gently. 

“There, I kissed it all better!” He exclaimed. Yakko couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah… all better.” He pulled the middle warner into another hug, staying like that for another minute. “Oh and one more thing.” Yakko told him. Wakko hummed in response before feeling a poke in his side. 

“Gotcha” 

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions? lemme know


End file.
